thegreatestshowmanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Greatest Show
"The Greatest Show" 'is an musical number from the film ''The Greatest Showman. It is sung by P. T. Barnum (Hugh Jackman) at the very beginning of the film and Hugh Jackman,Zac Efron, Zendaya and the rest of The Greatest Showman ensemble at the end of the film. It is the first number on The Greatest Showman (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack). Lyrics Intro: Ensemble] Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah 1: Hugh Jackman Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for (woah) Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor (woah) And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore Taking your breath, stealing your mind And all that was real is left behind Hugh Jackman Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya It's only this moment, don't care what comes after Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion There's something breaking at the brick of every wall it's holding I'll let you now, so tell me do you wanna go? Ensemble & Hugh Jackman Where it's covered in all the colored lights Where the runaways are running the night Impossible comes true, it's taking over you Oh, this is the greatest show We light it up, we won't come down And the sun can't stop us now Watching it come true, it's taking over you Oh, this is the greatest show 2: Hugh Jackman (Woah) colossal we come these renegades in the ring (Woah) where the lost get found in the crown of the circus king Ensemble & Hugh Jackman Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya It's only this moment, don't care what comes after It's blinding outside and I think that you know Just surrender 'cause you're calling and you wanna go Ensemble & Hugh Jackman Where it's covered in all the colored lights Where the runaways are running the night Impossible comes true, intoxicating you Oh, this is the greatest show We light it up, we won't come down And the sun can't stop us now Watching it come true, it's taking over you Oh, this is the greatest show Hugh Jackman & Keala Settle It's everything you ever want It's everything you ever need And it's here right in front of you This is where you wanna be (This is where you wanna be) It's everything you ever want It's everything you ever need And it's here right in front of you This is where you wanna be This is where you wanna be Ensemble, Keala Settle & Hugh Jackman When it's covered in all the colored lights Where the runaways are running the night Impossible comes true, it's taking over you Oh, this is the greatest show We light it up, we won't come down And the sun can't stop us now Watching it come true, it's taking over you '''This is the greatest show When it's covered in all the colored lights Where the runaways are running the night ''' Impossible comes true, it's taking over you ' Oh, '''this is the greatest show' We light it up, we won't come down And the walls can't stop us now I'm watching it come true, it's taking over you Oh, this is the greatest show Zac Efron & Zendaya 'Cause everything you want is right in front of you And you see the impossible is coming true And the walls can't stop us (now) now, yeah Outro This is the greatest show (Oh!) This is the greatest show (Oh!) This is the greatest show (Oh!) This is the greatest show (Oh!) This is the greatest show (Oh!) This is the greatest show (Oh!) (This is the greatest show) This is the greatest show (Oh!) This is the greatest show! Category:The Greatest Showman (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) Category:Songs Category:Musical Numbers